A new War
by Cain Loasa
Summary: The Schools are trying too scramble together again to launch another war, and at the center of it all is a supposedly emotionless, bird-kid/soldier. Will the flock and the new guy be able to stop the schools when so many of them are in a relationship, or will they not be able do what is necessary to survive?
1. Chapter 1

Iggy Griffith felt an odd presence circle over the top of his girlfriend's and friend's house. He felt his girlfriend, Ella, looking at him with a worried expression, felt mainly because he was blind.

"What's up, Ella?" Iggy asked her.

"You're muttering to yourself." She replied as there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Ella, it's Max, I know Iggy is in there." Max started. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Iggy replied.

When Max walked into the room her eye instantly fixed on Iggy.

"Did you feel that?" Iggy asked her.

"Feel what?" Max asked and Ella both asked him.

"It felt like one of us, but it didn't at the same time." Iggy replied before standing up.

"We'll go check it out, Ella just stay her just in case." Max told her before she and Iggy left.

When they got outside, Max quickly explained the situation to, which was that Fang was facing off against someone new, but when Fang went to swing at the person the guy disappeared and then he reappeared a few feet away. Max quickly stepped in between them and placed a hand on Fang's chest, and she also noticed Nudge, Gazzy and Angel land right behind her. The guy grinned slightly and at first Max didn't know who it was directed towards until she saw Nudge blush slightly.

"Who are you?" Max asked him.

"My name is Alec Demerov." He replied. "I'm one of you, don't worry."

Soon his wings unfolded and Max guessed from tip to tip they were 20 feet long, they were a golden color that complimented his emerald green eyes, brown hair, and tan skin. Suddenly he launched himself upward with a strong enough stroke that made a small crater in the ground, and before she could say anything Nudge went up after him. Max saw Ella come of the house and she instantly started to explain to Iggy how the guy looked and what he and Nudge were doing, which was that they were quickly spiraling around each other, and Max could tell that Nudge was relaxed and laughing the whole time. Max saw Iggy and Ella were also smiling at the sight, and she tapped Angel's shoulder.

"Are you getting anything from this guy?" Max asked her

"What is there for me not to get, he's like an open book, and I sense pain, caring, a protective instinct, and awe." Angel replied "I can't influence him though, it's not like anyone else I've tried it on, it's like since he's so open that there is nothing to influence."

Max nodded as she went back to watching Alec and Nudge, when she saw a Flyboy rocketing towards them she was about to intercept it when she it start to plummet, and she saw that Alec was going as the Flyboy hit the water. Three more surrounded Nudge but Fang held her back as something shot out of the water too quick for her to see, but then three Alec's surrounded Nudge protect her from any attack. That thing that struck Max as odd was that whenever a Flyboy would swing the Alec duplicate wouldn't fight back, but when the three shot into the air the Flyboys followed them as they merged into one person. Everyone heard a loud bang as the three Flyboys broke the sound barrier and rocketed towards Alec, all three of them punched him square in his back, but he rolled over to let the Flyboys enter space and malfunction. As he started to fall to the earth Nudge shoot towards him but Max knew that he was way pass the altitude that they didn't dare pass, but she shot upwards until she caught him and fainted from the lack of oxygen even for them at 80000 feet. As the two plummeted to the Earth Max saw Alec eyes reopen at 60000 and dived towards the earth fast enough to where there was a high pitched whistling that was making Total go insane.

Alec hit the ground hard enough to make another crater, when the dust settled Max saw that he had Nudge sort of cradled in his arms and that his wings had protect her from any debris from the impact, and when she reawakened she hugged Alec tightly. What stunned Max more was when Nudge kissed Alec's cheek, and it seemed to stun him too. When Nudge's feet touched the ground Alec collapsed onto his side revealing a large patch of red spreading across his back, Nudge fell to her knees beside him and tried to stop the bleed which was working out very as Max's mom came running outside.

"What happened?" Dr. Martinez asked her.

"He protected me from a group of Flyboys, then we sort of saved each other from plummeting to the earth, and the he passed out which was when we saw his wound." Nudge told her.

Max had a feeling that Nudge was about to cry, and since they weren't really on the run anymore she thought it was good that she was acting more normally. Between Max, Ella, Fang, and Iggy they got Alec onto the dining room table that Angel and Gazzy had quickly cleared off. After Dr. Martinez gave Alec a shot of Anastasia, Nudge took his hand as Dr. Martinez worked on stitching him, but had to stop barely a fifth of the way through.

"He needs blood." She told the flock and Nudge quickly rolled up her sleeve without any questions.

Dr. Martinez had Ella draw two pints of blood from Nudge and she drew one extra from Max in case they needed it, Nudge felt Alec slip his hand into hers, and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I never got your name." Alec told her clearly.

"I'm Nudge, but my real name is Monique." She replied. "Is Anastasia working?"

"It only dulls the pain, but it doesn't fog up my mind which is why the white coats kidnapped me in the first place." Alec replied.

He saw everyone tense up at the mention of the name, and he regretted mentioning them.

"They're trying to scramble together again, but I usually drop by at night time to mess with their communications and supplies." Alec replied as Dr. Martinez helped him sit up.

Soon everyone had left the room except Nudge who sat down by Alec, at first she tried to not look at him fear of what she would see in his eyes, but when she finally did all she saw caring.

"You could've died twice protecting me back there, and you didn't know me and you still don't know me." Nudge told him.

"Well, I don't think you kiss every random stranger you see." Alec replied.

"Well, not ever random stranger almost gets himself killed twice to keep me safe." Nudge replied.

"True, also most strangers I meet don't have wings and want to kill me." Alec told her.

"Same here, there's no way of to beat on that situation." Nudge replied. "I wanted to get rid of my wings once."

That got Alec's attention and his mood seemed to darken. "Why? You're beautiful, your wings are a part of you, there for, making you who you are."

"Thanks, but there aren't really any modeling agencies looking for girls with wings." Nudge replied.

With a smile Alec replied calmly. "Then they don't know what they are missing out on, in my eyes your wings give you a sense of freedom and mystery no one I've met has."

Without having time to react Nudge kissed Alec's lips for a split second, and when she looked at Alec she looked a little taken back.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." Nudge told Alec.

"Don't be, to tell you the truth I don't why I didn't kiss you first." Alec told her while gently taking one of her hands in both of his.

When Max walked into the room and looked at the both of them and then at their hand, and Nudge quickly took her hand away.

"I'm sorry, but I want to keep an eye on you Nudge and Gazzy and Angel already took up the extra bed. There the couch left though and it's decent to sleep on." Max told them.

"Thanks Max." Nudge told her.

After Max left Alec got off the table and started to walk towards the door before Nudge stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Nudge asked him.

"I've stayed too long, anyone who helps for a prolonged time ends up hurt or dead, and I can't let that happen to any of you guys." Alec replied.

Before he could take another step Nudge was in front of him and she had her arms around his neck, and Alec slowly put his hands on her waist. Their lips met for a few seconds and when Alec looked at Nudge he smiled as he saw a sparkle in her eyes. They both sat the couch and soon Nudge was leaning against Alec fast asleep and he had his arms around her, and he noticed that Max was watching him.

"What's up?" Alec asked her

"Angel told me that you had a lot of pain in your past, but you also seem to care about Nudge." Max told him.

"The whitecoats told me that the only emotion I would true feel is anger, they said I would never be truly happy, or that I could never truly love someone."

"Well, from how you risked your life twice to protect Nudge, and from what I see now I'd you're at least trying to prove them wrong." Max told him. "You should get some sleep."

"I haven't been able to sleep for four years, I was created as their perfect weapon, so they saw as not a real big necessity."

"Just try."

Alec nodded and leaned his head against Nudge's before closing his eye and drifting into an eventful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Nudge was awoken by Alec, who was tossing and turning on the relatively small couch that they were sharing. She shook his shoulder gently and when his eyes they scanned Nudge's face for a while before he smiled.

"You want to go fly somewhere?" Alec asked her.

"Sure, where did you have in mind?" Nudge asked him.

"While I was flying here I saw this amazing Italian restaurant, and now I'm wondering if you'd like to go?" Alec asked her.

"Just the two of us?" Nudge asked him in disbelief.

"Yeah, I want to get to know you better, and I have feeling you feel the same way." Alec replied. "I might need a new shirt though."

Nudge nodded before running someone's and quickly came out with a black t-shirt.

"Sorry, I think is the only whose shirts fit you and he only really wears, which is weird because I think a brighter color might compliment his eye color better." Nudge told him.

"The true mind of a designer, exactly what I'd expect." Alec replied while taking the shirt from Nudge. "Thanks."

"No problem, but from the look of it we should in town to buy you some new cloths, Fang's shirt barely fits you." Nudge told him. "You know I've been to a French restaurant and a British restaurant, but never an Italian one."

"Come on, we don't want the place to get crowded." Alec told her.

Nudge nodded with a smile, but stopped him before he took off.

"We should leave a note so that Max knows where we are, and doesn't think we've been kidnapped." Nudge told Alec.

He nodded as she quickly got out a pad of paper and a pen and quickly scribbled down where they going and they would be in a couple of hours. She then nodded to Alec and they both quickly took off towards the restaurant, and when he saw it he motioned for her to descend.

"Luigi's all you can eat Italian restaurant, I really do hope they mean all you can eat." Nudge told him as they walked through the double door into the reception area. "Oh my god, that's beautiful chandelier, don't you think so Alec."

"Yeah, I came here earlier and made a reservation for two under Demerov." He told the waitress before he and Nudge took a seat. "So anything else I should know about you?"

"Hmmm… I can hack any computer and attract metal to myself." Nudge replied. "What about you?"

"Ability wise, I can bend the light around myself to appear invisible." He told her.

"Fang can sort of do that, when he doesn't move or talk for a while he disappears into the background." Nudge told him. "Sorry, didn't mean to butt in like that."

"It's okay, I can also manipulate matter it's sort of like the force in star wars." Alex told her.

"Cool! Can I see?" Nudge asked him.

He nodded and focused on one of the pen on the reception desk and suddenly it started to float upwards and after a while started to spin from one side of the room to the other. As I dropped back to the desk Alec saw look of amazement on Nudge's face.

"I call more of the lines of telekinetics though, because I can't change people's minds or anything." Alec told her.

It took a while for Nudge to notice that he paused to see if she had anything to say. "The youngest of the flock, Angel, she can read and influence other people's thoughts. It's a little creepy though to think at any given moment when she's around she could influencing what we are doing."

"The blind kid sensed me over the house didn't he?" Alec asked her.

"Yeah, it seems he just recently gained that ability." Nudge replied as the waitress ushered them forward.

As they sat down by each other their waitress handed them two menus and left after they told her what they wanted to drink.

When she came back Nudge couldn't help herself. "Is this place really all you can or will you stop at a certain point?"

"It's all you eat, that was our founder's main purpose of open this restaurant." The waitress told Nudge.

"Let me tell you I'm pretty sure you just made her day." Alec told her.

The waitress had to hurry to write everything down that Nudge was ordering, and when she got to Alec he talked at a pace that she easily kept up with. When they were done ordering she smiled and walked them over to a bigger table before going to the kitchen and delivering their order. Nudge was smiling so wide Alec was surprised her cheeks weren't hurting from it, and she hugged him tightly.

"Thanks for bringing me here, the last time the flock tried to do something like this we were almost taken to a police station." Nudge told Alec.

"Unreasonable, I mean most likely Max told them she could pay with the credit card she had gotten, so I don't see why they had called the cops." Alec told her.

"She did, they kept on trying to talk us out of ordering the food, but Max held strong. Though in the end we had to leave." Nudge told him.

Once again all he could was nodded as what seemed like the whole cooking staff brought out three pans of each thing on the menu. Nudge regained her smile and her eyes began to shine as she tried to decide on what to try first, and Alec tapped her on the shoulder.

"Let me recommend the lasagna, it's delicious." Alec told her.

She nodded before cutting into the lasagna as Alex spoon some spaghetti onto his plate, and after what felt like 30 minutes they had devoured a pan of everything and when the waitress came back he gave Dr. Martinez' address and his debit card.

"I'll pay for all this, and deliver the rest of this to this address." Alec told her while she swiped his card.

When the food left the door and Alec had gotten his debit card back Nudge made him fly with her a shopping center.

"We have to get some more clothes, Fang wouldn't appreciate you always wears his shirts." Nudge told him.

Alec nodded again while scanning the area around them and then he gingerly slipped his hand into Nudge's. She got closer to him and rested her head onto his shoulder as they walked through the mall until something caught her eye.

"Oh, this is _so _cute." Nudge told Alec as she showed an orange and white polka dot bikini. "To bad the top doesn't work with wings."

"Go get what you can on, I'll do my best to see if I can find a compromise." Alec told her.

"Thank you, thank you!" Nudge nearly yelled before running to the changing room.

After a while of searching Alex found a one piece bathing suit that matched the bikini that Nudge found and went to the check out.

"I would like to buy this and the matching bikini." Alec told the guy at check out.

"Okay, how will you paying for this?" The clerk asked him.

"Cash." Alec replied as he pulled out exact change.

After that was over with, Alec knocked on the changing room door, and as soon as it opened Nudge pulled him inside. He laid the one piece onto her back and lightly marked where he had to cut for her wings, and after he cut the holes he had Nudge try it on to see if he had to make any adjustments. She hugged Alec tightly and laughed as he picked her up spun her around.

"I already paid for it so you can wear it under your clothes." Alec told her.

For a while longer the two of them shopped for Alec and afterwards he had at least 10 outfits, and against her protest he had gotten Nudge three outfits. They flew back to Dr. Martinez's house where Max was waiting outside for them with the rest of the flock, and when they landed Alex noticed everyone's eyes were on him even the blind kid.

"Do I have an extra head or something?" Alec asked them.

"You seem different." Iggy told him.

"We're all different." Alec replied.

"He doesn't mean in the same way as us, you seem more troubled than any of us." Angel replied.

"I really appreciate it if you stayed out of my head from now on Angel." Alec replied casually like he had known her forever. "My past is just that my past."

"So I guess you won't be talking about it then?" Fang asked him.

His question made everyone, except Alec, look at him in surprise.

"Not right away anyways." Alec replied.

"What are you willing to tell us then?" Max asked him.

"Depends." He replied.

"What does it depend on?" Gazzy asked him.

"Do you have any cookies?" Alec asked them.

"Lucky for you I just got done baking at least five dozen cookies." Dr. Martinez told him from the door.

Together, the flock and Alec walked into the house to the kitchen. Everyone sat around the table, including Ella and Dr. Martinez, as Alec bit into a cookie and looked around the table.

"So, where should I start?" Alec asked them.

"Your recombant DNA, that mainly what I suspect is the most different." Iggy told him.

"Hmm… My DNA, something I even try to remember." Alec chuckled, and everyone sensed that the laugh was forced. "50% human, 30% avian, 10% canine, 6% reptilian, and 4% unknown."

"Unknown?" Nudge asked him.

"Something the whitecoats added in for some reason they didn't even know what it was, but if I saw the DNA sequence I might be able to name it." Alec replied.

"Canine, as in part Erasers?" Max asked him.

"Sort of, but no, not completely though." Alec replied as he bit onto his fifth cookie.

"They screwed you over dude." Gazzy replied.

"Yep, but I've used it to my advantage." Alec told them as his voice got lower. "They didn't expect their perfect soldier to be rebellious."

This time when he laughed it was full heart as he seemed to revel on the memory until Nudge touched his shoulder.

"Perfect soldier?" Max asked him

"At first I was fully going along with their plan." Alex started pushing a plate of cookies away from himself.

"What plan?" Fang asked him.

"The plan was called 'The Huntsman' I was made to hunt you guys down, but as I watched you guys in actions I realized a few things. One, I absolutly was in love with Nudge. Two, I didn't want to kill you guys. Finally, if I killed you guys they would've just killed me next." Alex told them. "As they saw me devitating from their little plan they took drastic measures to ensure my cooperation, but it didn't as all of you see. When I finally got out I made a pact t find all of you and protect the flock until my last breath."

"What is there to say that you're telling the truth?" Fang asked him. "For all we know they could be feeding you information about as of right now."

Nudge tensed as soon as Alec got to his feet but instead of retaliating he grabbed the hem of his shirt and took it off to reveal too many scars to count.

"Do you think this is all fake?" Alec asked him somehow keeping his voice level.

Nudge gently slipped her hand into his and squeezed his hand. Alec pulled her slightly closer and slipped his arm around her waist.

"You guys might not trust Alec, but I do." Nudge told them.

"I'm going to bed." Alec told them as he pushed in his chair whispered something to Nudge and left through the window.

Nudge looked at the flock and followed Alec out the window, she knew where he went, but he had told her to take a long route to throw off anyone following her. When she found him again he was waiting outside a cabin in the middle of the woods.

"If I stayed any longer I might of blown up." Alec told her.

"I know, Angel told Max that you had gone through a lot, but I guess she forgot to tell Fang that." Nudge replied as Alec unlocked the door.

While she was on her way to the cabin, Nudge had noticed that it had started to snow slightly, and when she looked at the inside of the cabin she couldn't help but gasp. The place was completely decked out for Christmas, the tree was touching the ceiling and there were Christmas related things all over the place. Nudge quickly climbed into the bed as she felt a cold breeze go over her whole body, when she felt how warm the bed was she almost dozed right until she felt Alec climb in right beside her.


	3. Chapter 3

When Nudge woke up the next morning she smelled food being cooked in the kitchen, she got up and when she walked in she saw everyone seated around a huge table watching Iggy and Alec work at the stove. Nudge sat by Max where there was an empty seat to her left, she watched as Alec and Iggy finished up the breakfast she noticed that Ella and Dr. Martinez had enter the cabin and took the seat closest to Max and Fang. As soon as they were settled Alec and Iggy started to put food on the table, when Alec sat down by Nudge he kissed her cheek and then he bowed his head. Everyone followed in his motion as he started to bless the meal, when Nudge glanced at him as he was praying and smiled as he started to wrap up the prayer. Alec suddenly spun out of his chair and yanked an ax off of the wall, looked out the window, and when he turned around he sank the ax into a tree stump in the room. He sat back down and put his head in his hands and sighed. Nudge started to rub his back and whisper into his ear. He got back up and looked at everyone.

"Sorry guys I've got to think for a little while, and don't follow me Nudge, please." Alec told them before going out the door.

They saw him shoot into the air through the window and then everyone looked at Nudge.

"He said someone was following him, so he was going to lead him away and subdue him." Nudge told them and Max could see she about to cry.

She pulled her close before she started to talk. "Don't worry Nudge he's going to be okay, we'll follow him."

"He said not to follow him." Nudge told her.

"When have we let what someone has told us stop us?" Fang asked her before he leaped through the window and took off.

Nudge smiled a little while she leaped through the window after Max and flew after her as everyone followed her. After an hour or two of flying she saw Fang waving them over to a clearing.

"Well, whoever the person is all they are doing right is facing off neither of them have actually made a move, but I don't actually know for sure." Fang whispered.

They all dropped through the trees and walked to where they could see the fight and Max looked at Angel.

"Are you getting anything from the guy?" Max asked her.

"A whole lot of anger and resentment." Angel replied.

Max saw Nudge was fidgeting a lot, Max put a hand on her shoulder, and Nudge looked at her.

"He'll be okay." Max told her.

Nudge nodded and returned her focus to the battle that was happening in front of them. Soon both of the guy disappeared and everyone felt a burst of wind before they reappeared in the same spots. This time Alec spat out blood and the other guy had gash on his forehead. When the guy pulled out a knife nudge tried to pull it out his hand with one of her abilities, but his grip tightened. They heard him whisper something and the color drained from Iggy's face.

"He knows we're here." Iggy whispered.

"Wait, what is Alec saying?" Max asked him.

"He saying that he knew that we were here the second we landed and he would talk to us later." Iggy replied.

Nudge was confused when Max gulped and wondered if she knew something everyone else didn't. Everyone watched as Alec relaxed as the guy rushed at him, Alec grabbed him by his wrist and flung him into the tree behind him. They heard the air rush from the guy's lungs and he collapsed to the ground coughing as Alec kicked him in the stomach. The guy fell to his side, Alec quickly brought his elbow on his head and the guy's body went limp. Alec turned around and started to walk to the tree line. He looked at everyone and glared at them.

"I told you all to stay at the house." He hissed.

"I was worried about you." Nudge told him.

"Just meet me back at the house." Alec replied before shooting into the sky.

Max shot after him leaving everyone standing there in complete silence. Soon Max had caught up Alec and she placed a hand on his shoulder. He stopped when she did and max almost collided into his back.

"What's wrong Alec?" Max asked him.

"What they did to me has made it impossible for someone helping me not to get hurt." Alec told her. "I've lost too many people already; I can't do this to anyone of you guys. You've been wonderful, but I have to go before anyone comes after you and the rest of your flock."

"If you leave the flock, especially Nudge will miss you, at least stay for our birthdays. We have them all on the same day so that it's not insanity for a long time." Max told him.

"Fine, how long till' then?" Alec asked her.

Max hugged him tightly before replying. "A few days. Now come on everyone might be wondering where we are."

They quickly flew back to Dr. Martinez's house where everyone was waiting outside, and when they landed everyone got them in a bear hug.

"I can stitch up that cut for you." Dr. Martinez told him before leading him into the house.

After awhile Max walked into the kitchen where Alec was sitting at the table and she sat down beside him.

"The number of my family in the flock just went from six to seven just to let you know, and this family isn't my whole family unless we have everyone." Max told him.

"Thanks, I can't remember the last time I had an actual family." Alec told her. "I've got to do something; tell Nudge not to worry."

"Where are you going?" Max asked him.

"I have to keep The School wounded." Alec replied.

"I'm coming with you." Max told him.

"What about the flock?" Alec asked her.

"Fang and Iggy can look after them while we're away." Max replied.

"Fine, but we have to wait until it dark." Alec replied.

Max grinned before rushing to her room as Nudge walked into the kitchen from outside and sat down beside him.

"You okay Nudge?" Alec asked her.

"Yeah, I should be the one asking you that since you were the one in the fight, and I'm sorry about not listening to you." Nudge told him.

"Just don't do it again, okay?" Alec asked her.

Nudge nodded before Alec to talk to Fang.

"Dude, keep Nudge here, and keep her grounded." Alec told him.

"Why?" Fang asked him.

"I have to go scramble The Schools communication." Alec replied.

"By yourself?" Fang asked him.

"I have someone going with me." Alec replied.

"Okay, well if you're planning to get there by dark, you better leave right now." Fang replied.

Alec nodded before walking out the door and he ran into Max a little ways away from her house and they launched into the sky.

"Just follow me." Alec told her.

Max nodded before leveling out beside him.

"So what's your story Alec?" Max asked him.

"Do you really want to know?" Alec asked her.

"Of course, if you're going to be in the flock then I should know your story." Max replied.

"Later, we're close to The School; we have to walk the rest of the way." Alec told her as he started to dip down.

They landed and they snuck closer to the school; keeping close to the trees. Max looked at Alec who was staring at The School with an anger she could understand. She touched his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Let's get this over with so that we can get out of here as soon as possible." Max told him.

Alec nodded before he and Max rushed towards the wall; as they got closer they launched themselves over the wall. Max followed Alec to an electrical box and watched as he opened it and started to cut several wires. They ran over to some antennas and together they tore the three of them apart; then suddenly guards surrounded, most of them being Erasers.

"Get on your knees or your dead." The Erasers told them.

Max saw Alec smirk as he put his hands above his head and as she raised her hands as well she saw something shine in his hands. He tossed it to the ground and smoke exploded around them. Max felt Alec's arms go around her as he launched himself into the air and when they were about three miles away from The School he landed in a pine thicket. They looked at each other for while before they both took a step back.

"Thanks coming with, but I didn't mean to get in trouble like that usually they don't come out." Alec told her.

"Your quick thinking got us out of there alive and unscratched so thank you." Max replied with a slight smile.

Before either of them knew what was happening and when they parted Max was blushing deeply with her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry Max." Alec told her.

"It's both of our faults you just remind me of someone." Max replied.

"We should go shopping since all of your guy's birthdays are tomorrow." Alec replied.

"Okay, we should take care of Nudge's presents first since the spot I want to go for her is the closest." Max replied.

They took off and flew towards the fashion parlor and when they landed two women that worked there pulled them.

"We're having a free makeover today." They told them.

Before either of them could react the two women pushed them into a pair of chair and leaned them back. As the water turned on Max saw Alec tense but when he looked over at her he smiled and relaxed slightly. Max watched as the hairdresser started to cut Alec's medium length hair and she gasped as the dye started to run into the sink revealing darker hair. After a while Max just shrugged it off as the other hair dress went to work on her hair and after their hair was done she heard Alec whistle.

"I like your hair Max it beautiful." Alec told her.

The hair dresser hadn't cut any of it off she just dyed few streaks of electric blue in it; Alec's hairdresser had gone the whole nine miles with him. She had cut at least two inches off, conditioned and shampooed it, and then she dyed in a few streaks of yellow. Soon they were ushered to a room over flowing with stacks after stacks of clothes, Alec pulled one off the hairdresser aside and she ran off.

"What did you ask her." Max asked him.

"One, if I could get some clothes for Nudge for her birthday; two, if she could come here to get a makeover tomorrow." Alec replied. "What did you come here for originally?"

"They have a sewing machine I've wanted to get for Nudge." Max replied as she went through a rack of shirts.

Alec nodded as he took off his shirt and rummaged through a rack until he pulled out a white short sleeved t-shirt, and he laughed when he noticed Max staring at him.

"You might want to close your mouth or a fly might land on your tongue." Alec told her as he pulled on the shirt.

"You better not pulled down your pants out here." Max told him as she pulled out a pink t-shirt.

Alec ran over to the changing room and Max took the chance to change her clothes. When he got back he chuckled.

"Did you really change out here?" Alec asked her.

"You left and I didn't want to miss the hairdresser if she came back." Max replied.

She had changed into the pink t-shirt, jeans, and white running shoes; Alec had changed in the white t-shirt, jeans, and combat boots. The hairdresser rounded the corner a second later with a backpack and handed it to Alec.

"Take as much as you want." She told Alec before turning to Max. "My partner told me that you had been looking at a sewing machine that we had in stock."

"Yeah, I'll be back in a little while Alec." Max told him before she followed the hairdresser farther into the store.

Alec started to put clothes into the backpack doing his best to fit as much as he could without sacrificing any space. Soon after he was zipping up the bag Max was walking back with the sewing Machine box in her arms.

"I'll take that from you and you can have the bag so that we can cover the needed distance to get everyone else's presents." Alec told her while they switched items.

After a few more hours of shopping around they each had a present for everyone except Alec hadn't gotten a present for Iggy, but he reassured Max he already had the present. They flew to Alec's cabin to hide them away for tomorrow and when they got back to Dr. Martinez's house it was almost two in the morning. Nudge was about to wrap her arms around Alec's neck, but she stopped when she saw Max.

"It's not what you think, Nudge." Alec told her.

"Just leave me alone, Alec, please." Nudge replied before flying away.

After Alec launched himself after her Fang walked up to Max.

"Is what he said true?" Fang asked her.

Max hesitated as the kiss flashed through her mind. "Yeah, we were just talking."

Fang nodded before he went into the house and Dr. Martinez came out of the house.

"You okay Max?" She asked her.

"Could we talk in private mom?" Max asked her.

Valencia nodded as she walked with Max into the forest a little bit away from the house.

"Me and Alec kissed after we had scrambled The School's communications; it felt amazing, but Nudge likes him and I'm dating Fang." Max told her.

Dr. Martinez nodded as Alec landed behind Max and catching her in a bear hug making Max almost scream.

"How's Nudge?" Max asked him.

"She doesn't want to speak to me or see me at that point." Alec replied.

"Me and Fang have gone through these sorts of times, it'll get better." Max replied.

"I'm not like you guys, I've had a family for eight years, so I'm more used to silence than the hustle and bustle of a relationship." Alec replied.

Max put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes, which she had to look up slightly to do.

"You're a part of my family now, so don't even think about leaving now." Max told him.

"Fine, and if anyone comes after you they have to go through me to do so." Alec replied

From the look that he gave her it made her take a step and gasped as that familiar look flashed through her mind.


End file.
